


Warm.

by craigifer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Trip, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Summer, Vacation, bros in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigifer/pseuds/craigifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beach sure does get cold at night.</p><p>(A cute little Tanaka/Noya one-shot fic. ROM!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatmccall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatmccall/gifts).



> this is written for the lovely scatmccall for the summer hq holiday exchange ~  
> i hope u like it friend!!!  
> have a great summer! B)

“Beach trip!”

“Beach trip?!”

“Yes. Beach trip~”

Tanaka’s eyes glimmered with excitement, hearing the words from Sugawara. He had heard talk of Suga and Daichi trying to arrange a club vacation for their volleyball club just to relax and unwind and Suga had promised him that the second they picked the place of the vacation (if they could make it happen in the first place) that he would be the first person Suga would tell. And the second he heard the two words ‘Beach trip’ come from his senpai’s mouth he knew exactly what he meant. The vacation was confirmed and they were going on a group trip to the beach! Hell yeah! He had been hoping for this.

See, the thing is, Tanaka hadn’t been on a vacation in a while and, although this one was only going to be three days long (according to Daichi who had later given him the details of the trip), he was still hella excited. Tanaka loved the beach. The sun, the sand, the water, the hot beach babes… Oh yeah, he was beyond ready for this trip. He couldn’t wait to go home and start packing his swim trunks and sunblock, regardless of the fact that they weren’t going to actually go on the trip until the weekend came.

And that’s exactly what he did once he got home and ran into his bedroom. He quickly grabbed a large duffel bag and began stuffing it with things for the trip, making sure to try and not forget anything important like, I don’t know, underwear. He got shivers just thinking about the one time in middle school when he had went on a camping trip and remembered the pack everything but underwear. Going commando for a week straight was neither hygienic nor fun.

“Okay!” The teen grinned, proud of himself for packing more than enough undies this time. He was ready! The trip wasn’t going to happen until the weekend but it didn’t matter to him. He was ready regardless and he was excited.

“I should talk to Noya about it and see if he’s packed already too,” He thought to himself, picking his phone up off of his bed and tapping in Noya’s number, having memorized it perfectly by now. Noya was his best bro and whenever the teen got excited over anything he always consulted his bro to gush about it with him. It was just their thing.

“Hey dude!”

“Yo! Are you pumped about the trip this weekend? We’re going to the beach dude!!”

“Suga told me! Ha, I’m so pumped that I already packed!”

“Me too, man!!”

Tanaka laughed, not surprised that Noya had also already packed as well. They were really similar and always on the same page about things, regardless of speaking about it to each other or not yet. It was only expected that Noya would have already packed too. Actually, if he didn’t, Tanaka would have personally ran over to Noya’s house and packed his damn bag for him. They had to be ready early for the fun, it was mandatory bro law!

“Anyways, I gotta go shower, y’know, be clean and stuff.” Noya laughed, also glad to be on the same wavelength as Tanaka about the excitement of this trip.

“Yeah yeah, go do that. I’ll see you tomorrow at school, homie~”

“Yup! See ya!”

Only three more days until the trip. It was going to be great, Tanaka knew it.

* * *

 

Three days went by surprisingly quick. Aaand today was the day. Hellalujah!

“Okay! Is everyone here?” Suga asked, looking over everyone as they all readied to board the bus.

“Tsukki isn’t.” Yamaguchi answered quietly. “He didn’t really want to go so he won’t be there…” The boy seemed, not-so-surprisingly, down that Tsukishima wasn’t going to come. It seemed that Yamaguchi was always with Tsukishima so for him to go an entire weekend on a trip without the taller boy alongside him? Of course it would make him sad.

“Jeez, oh well then…” Suga sighed, shrugging. It was a bummer that Tsukishima apparently ‘didn’t want to go’ but there really wasn’t much he could do about it so he just figured to let things be. “So it’s just us eight then?”

“Yup!” The whole team answered in unison.

“Okay! So before we leave I wanna just make an announcement. We booked two hotel rooms with two beds each so you guys are gonna have to make arrangements to share beds. Daichi and I are going to share so you 6 just have to pick partners or something to share. We’re all friends here so it should be fine~” He smiled in a way that basically said ‘Get along and pick someone to sleep next to or else’.

“Bros! Bros! Bros! Bros!” Tanaka and Noya chanted together, highfiving. The second they heard the word ‘partners’ they already knew they were picking each other, no questions asked. Suga just laughed at this, already knowing that they would pick each other too. They always picked each other.

“Alrighty, so Tanaka and Nishinoya are together! What about you guys?”

The last four just sort of awkwardly glanced at eachother. Yamaguchi took a step closer to Asahi, smiling shyly. Asahi smiled back, just as shy.

“Yamaguchi and I can um,,, sleep together,,, if that’s okay?” Yamaguchi nodded in agreement to this. It was a bit weird for him to be partnered with someone other than Tsukki but he didn’t have much of a choice here. But he got along with Asahi and Asahi was a nice person so figured he would be the best pick.

Suga clapped happily.

“Perfect! So Yams and Asahi will be together and that means Hinata and Kageyama are the last two so they’ll be together too-”

“I object!” The noirette and redhead both yelled at the same time, glaring at eachother.

“I’m so happy you two are so excited to be sharing a bed together!” Daichi chimed, almost menacingly.

The two paused, a bit scared to upset Daichi, then just groaned and shrugged. There wasn’t much they could do about this either, it seemed.

“Okie dokie, so now that that’s decided, let’s go! Onwards to the beach!” Suga clapped again, hopping onto the bus with Daichi trailing behind him.

Everyone else followed quickly behind them, Tanaka and Noya being the first two to board right after the ‘parents’.

Their beach adventure was almost here!

It was just… a four hour drive away.... ALMOST…

* * *

 

When they arrived at the beach the first thing Tanaka did was jump his ass straight into the ocean.

Or, that’s what he wanted to do, at least.

But instead, he was urged to go bring his things into the hotel room by Suga, and he couldn’t say no to Suga. Him and Noya both grabbed their things out from the back of the bus, having a race to see who can run into the hotel room first and toss their stuff onto the bed.

“You’re going down, Ryuu!” Noya hollered as he quickly made his way down the halls, not wanting to lose this race.

“No way, Noya!” Tanaka yelled back to the smaller boy, running just as fast down the halls alongside him.

The race lasted about seventeen seconds and Noya was reigned the winner.

“You two! Calm down, you’re both so loud.” Suga laughed, meeting them in the hotel room a few seconds later. He also set his things down on his bed, which was on the right of Tanaka and Noya’s bed. It had been decided during the bus ride that Suga, Daichi, Tanaka, and Noya would all share the first room and that Yamaguchi, Asahi, Kageyama, and Hinata would all share that second room. Although, just from the first few minutes of this trip alone, Suga might have regretted agreeing on that arrangement seeing as Tanaka and Noya were both already so loud and rowdy and they had just gotten there. He probably wasn’t going to be able to get any sleep tonight.

“Mom! How do you expect us to be calm when we’re AT THE BEACH?! It’s party time!” Tanaka cheered, calling Suga by his endearingly picked nickname. Suga was pretty much the whole team’s mom, after all.

“Yeah! PARTAY TIME!” Noya agreed, hopping on the bed and jumping around. He was small boy so it was almost like watching a six-year old jump on the bed. Suga just sighed, laughing again at the two.

“Yes yes, I know. Then go! Have fun in the sun!”

And the two did.

* * *

 

A whole day of running around the beach, swimming, and playing beach volleyball will tire a person out, that’s for sure.

Tanaka yawned, carrying Noya on his back as he walked them back to their room. Noya had insisted that his bro give him a piggyback ride back to the room because he could ‘pass out any second now’. Tanaka, being a great bro, decided that it wouldn’t be so bad to just help his bro out and carry him back to the room then.

‘Noya is so light...’ Tanaka thought to himself, glancing back Noya on his back. He was breathing lightly, fast asleep. ‘So he really was tired, then.’

Once they got back to the room, he softly placed Noya down on their bed. Suga and Daichi were both already in the room, fast asleep on their bed together as well. Tanaka yawned again, going into the bathroom and tiredly changing into his pajamas. And by pajamas I mean a pair of shorts and nothing else. Why wear a shirt to sleep when you could just not wear a shirt to sleep? Perfect logic à la Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

Once changed, he went straight to the bed and got under the covers. It got awfully cold here at night, for a beach… Or maybe he was just cold because he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Who knows.

“G’night everyone. Night, Noya.” Tanaka whispered before dozing off into sleep.

This vacation was hella fun so far and tomorrow was only going to be better.

* * *

 

“Tanaka! Ta-na-ka! Tanaka Tanaka Tanaka!!”

Tanaka could have sworn he heard someone calling his name as he was sleeping, but he was honestly having a dream way too good to open his eyes and check.

“Tanaka!! Wake up! Damn it, Ryuu!”

A few minutes later, Tanka felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around him.

Needless to say, he finally opened his damn eyes.

“...Noya?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you… hugging me?”

Noya got silent for a bit before jabbing Tanaka in the stomach with his hand.

“It’s really cold, okay?! I tried to wake you up so we could go get more blankets or something but you refused to wake even though I whispered in your ear like thirty times!”

“And now you’re hugging me? Dude…” Tanaka tried to hold back his laughter.

“W-Well… I thought getting close for warmth… HEY! Don’t laugh at me!”

“You’re like a little kid, man!” Tanaka laughed, successfully earning himself another jab in the stomach from Noya.

“Mm, whatever. You’re warm, dude. Why is it so cold right now anyways? We’re at the beach, jeez…” Noya yawned, beginning to doze back off.

“I was wondering the same thing! And hey, you’re pretty warm too. This wasn’t that bad of an idea, actually.” Tanaka hugged the smaller boy closer. Feeling Noya’s body heat against his skin was way better than drowning himself under blankets.

He had never noticed this before, but after a few minutes with Noya asleep in his arms, Tanaka had come to the realization that Noya’s skin was soft as fuck.

The taller boy ran his fingers down Noya’s back with a hand that he had snuck under the boy’s shirt. So soft, so smooth. How could he have never noticed this before?! The boy had wondered if there was anything else about Noya he had never noticed before either as well. He looked down at Noya, glancing over the boy.

He was… cute. He was really cute as he slept.

Tanaka’s cheeks flushed as he realized this, quickly looking back up at the ceiling, trying to clear his head. Ahhh?!?! How could he had never noticed this before either?!

Nishinoya was Really. Fucking. Cute.

Tanaka sighed, holding the boy closer to himself.

He had also never noticed how cute it also was that Noya was so damn small. It was… adorable. Really adorable. The way Noya’s small frame felt in his arms as they basically cuddled…

Fuck.

Fuck!

Tanaka was definitely… fucked.

He had never had these types of thoughts about Noya before but it seemed like immediately after realizing how cute his best bro actually was… the thoughts were almost impossible to stop.

Tanaka wondered if Noya’s hands were just as soft as the rest of his body. He wondered how big the size difference between their hands would be considering their height difference. He wondered how nice would it feel to fall asleep holding those small hands and how sweet it would be to wake up in the morning to Noya’s adorable sleeping face.

Yup, he was most definitely fucked.

‘Sleep sleep sleep… I need to sleep!’ Tanaka thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut, trying his best to stop these… thoughts… about his best friend and just go to bed. But the temptation to intertwine his fingers with Noya’s was just too strong. He wanted to hold his hand so bad.

It took him a total of three minutes and fifty-two seconds to stop denying himself and to just give in to temptation.

Carefully, he moved one hand away from behind Noya’s back.

He was gonna do it, he was gonna do it, he was gonna….

Just as he had almost gotten enough courage to hold the boy’s hand, he was loudly interrupted by Hinata busting into their room, yelling about Kageyama.

“Suga! Daichi! Kageyama is being annoying and taking up all the space on the bed! I can’t sleep!”

Kageyama ran into the room about 1.2 seconds after Hinata.

“No, the one taking all the space on the bed and being an annoying piece of shit if Hinata! I can’t sleep either!”

The two glared at each other, obviously annoyed that they were being forced to share a bed. Suga and Daichi also glared at them, slightly irritated that they had been woken up to deal with their kouhais’ differences.

“Both of you, stop arguing.” Suga groaned before lecturing the two about why they need to work past their differences and just go to sleep. Hinata and Kageyama eventually gave up and went back to their room, agreeing to try and leave each other alone and just sleep like Suga had told them to do.

And that was that.

Kageyama and Hinata went to sleep peacefully while Tanaka went to sleep… not so peaceful.

God, how he wished he didn’t get interrupted and scared off from holding Noya’s hand...

* * *

 

The next morning was awkward, to say the least.

Awkward for Tanaka, not so much for Noya.

Noya had woken up before Tanaka and taken a shower plus eaten breakfast by the time Tanaka had woken up. Tanaka wanted to at least be able to wake up to Noya’s cute face like he had thought about last night so it was more than just a little disappointing when he opened his eyes to a vacant pillow.

‘Of course, my luck is terrible.’ He thought to himself, glancing around the room to find Nishinoya, wherever the heck he was.

“Good morning Ryuu~” Suga chimed, sitting on his bed spraying himself with sunblock.

“Morning, mom.” Tanaka replied, sitting up and yawning. “Where’s Noya?”

“He went with Daichi to get more towels for the room.” Suga answered, setting the bottle of sunblock down on the counter. “You miss him already?”

“Ah, h-hey, pfft… no! Just… curious!” Tanaka awkwardly lied, maybe just slightly worried that Suga somehow knew about his blossoming crush on the other boy. In some weird, motherly way, Suga tended to know everything. Sometimes his great intuition scared Tanaka, honestly.

Suga laughed in response, just smiling at Tanaka in a way that pretty much confirmed Tanaka’s worries. Yup. He knew. Somehow.

Or maybe Tanaka was just too paranoid right now...

A few moments later Daichi and Noya returned to room, both with armfuls of towels.

"These should be enough to last us the rest of vacation." Daichi grinned, bringing the towels into the bathroom and putting them up. Noya helped Daichi hang the towels before walking back into the room, sitting down next to Tanaka.

"Hey bro! Finally awake, I see!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm awake!" Tanaka laughed.

"Ready to hit up the beach again?!" Noya asked, excitedly.

"Hell yeah, you know I am!"

"Yes!" Noya lifted his hand, making a fist which would obviously signal for a fist bump. And Tanaka would have fist bumped the other without a problem any other day but this time he just... couldn't. He found himself staring at Noya's hand instead this time. That was the same small, soft hand that he had thought about holding all night... And with it right there in front of him like that...

"...Um... D-Dude...?" Noya was confused, to say the least, with what Tanaka had just done.

"Huh?" Tanaka blinked a few times, coming out of a trance before looking down and seeing that he had actually taken Noya's hand and laces his fingers between the other's instead of fist bumping him. Fuck. Fuck! He didn't mean to actually do it! Now he just looked like a weirdo without an explanation and... and god, Noya's hand really was soft. And tiny. And did I mention soft? Because it was really soft.

"You're, uh... holding my hand?" Noya's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Your hands are so soft..." Tanaka whispered.

Noya's cheeks reddened a bit more before he wiggled his hand out of Tanaka's grasp and awkwardly laughed at him. "You're so weird, dude."

* * *

 

The rest of the day was just as awkward as the morning.

It mostly consisted of Tanaka spacing out and staring at Noya and Noya awkwardly noticing and trying to pretend he didn't notice. It didn't really make sense to Noya... he had never seen Tanaka look at him like that before so to him it was just really confusing. He didn't know what to think of it and as much as he tried to brush it off, he just couldn’t.

“Dude. What’s up?” Noya squinted at Tanaka, tired of the staring.

“Huh? Uh, there’s nothing up,” Tanaka covered, looking away quickly. “Wanna go back to the room?”

It was now about 9PM and dark out so it wouldn’t be too bad of an idea to go back to the room, actually.

“Sure,” Noya agreed. “Wanna-”

“Yeah I could carry you if you want me to again!” Tanaka eagerly answered before Noya could finish his question.

“...I wasn’t going to ask you to carry me…” Noya raised a brow. “I was just going to ask if you wanted to race back to the room…”

Well now Tanaka felt like an idiot. An overexcited idiot crushing on his best friend.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, race… Yeah let’s race!”

God damn it.

* * *

 

“I win, dude!”

“Nuh-uh, you cheated, man!!”

“Shh, you two.”

Noya and Tanaka both laughed, sitting down on their bed together.

“Did you guys have fun today?” Daichi asked in a basically fatherly tone.

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka answered, grinning.

“That’s good.” Daichi smiled as well.

Noya glanced at Tanaka then at Daichi and then finally Suga. Suga glanced back at him.

“What’s wrong, Noya?” Suga whispered, signalling for the boy to come closer to him. Noya walked over to where Suga was standing in the room and got on his tip-toes to whisper into the other’s ear.

“Hey, okay so like… Ryuu has been staring at me all weird today and I don’t know what it means or why? But it’s weird…” Suga was the only one Noya felt confident sharing this information with.

“Ohh.” Suga laughed lightly, patting Noya on the head. “Ask him.”

“I can’t-”

“Daichi!” Suga cut Noya off, running over to Daichi and taking the taller boy’s hand. “Let’s go out somewhere, Dai!”

“Huh, so sudden?”

“I think these two need some alone time together~” Suga chimed, basically pulling Daichi out the room along with him. “We can take this time to go out on a-” He closed the door before he finished his sentence, leaving Tanaka and Noya in the room together by themselves.

Well now things just got a lot awkwarder.

“What’s uh… What’s up with Suga?” Tanaka asked, although he already knew what was up with Suga. Suga was trying to set up and opportunity for the Tanaka to be able to… confess to Noya, or something… He wasn’t ready for this! He had only just realized his feelings last night, jeez!

Then again, if he didn’t tell Noya and take this chance, Suga was going to probably be very disappointed in him…

“Don’t know,” Noya gave an awkward chuckle. “Wanna watch a movie or something while they’re gone?” Anything to distract from the awkward tension in the room at the moment.

“Ah, sure! What should we watch?”

“Something funny, of course!”

* * *

 

They ended up watching some cheesy romantic comedy that was playing on one of the only twelve channels the hotel provided. And they would be lying if they said they didn’t enjoy it.

“Oh Ryan, I love you so much! How could I have never realized?!~” Noya chimed in a high voice, quoting the woman in the movie who was in love with her best friend in the movie.

“My dear Natalie, I love you so much too! I’ve ~always~ ~loved~ ~you~!” Tanaka quoted back in an over-dramatic, deep voice, making hearts with his hands.

“Oh Ryan, kiss me! Kiss me!~” Noya puckered his lips playfully, leaning in on Tanaka, reenacting the cheesy kiss scene from the movie.

What Noya didn’t expect was for Tanaka to actually kiss him.

Actually, Tanaka didn’t expect to do it either but the second Noya leaned in on him… it seemed like his body just moved on it’s own. And god, Noya’s lips were just as soft as the rest of his body. Scratch that, softer. Much softer.

This was Noya’s first kiss, however. The smaller boy flushed a deep shade of red, pushing Tanaka off of him. He stared up at the boy who had just stolen his kiss-virginity, a mix of confusion and embarrassment in his eyes. He wasn’t mad though. Just... confused.

“...Dude?”

Tanaka stared back at Noya, nothing but the thought of kissing the boy again filling his mind.

“I think I like you, Noya…” Tanaka whispered, looking down shyly. “You’re really cute and stuff…”

It took a minute for those words to sink into Noya’s mind. He stayed silent for a bit, not sure what to say back to that sudden confession.

Tanaka liked him? Tanaka, his best friend, liked him?

??????

?!?!??!?!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“You like-like me?!” Noya finally bursted out, eyes wide.

“I think so!” Tanaka bursted out back at him, eyes just as wide.

Little did Tanaka know, Noya had been harboring a secret crush on Tanaka for ages now. Ever since they met, pretty much. But he… he never expected Tanaka to ever like him back like that, so he always just pretended like he didn’t like Tanaka like that either, hiding his crush.

“Ahh!!” Noya leaned in on Tanaka, shaking him wildly for a bit before leaning his forehead against the other’s forehead.

“Noya?”

“I like you too,” Noya whispered, cheeks bright red still.

“You... “ Tanaka eyes widened again. “Are you pranking me or something, man?” He couldn't believe it.

“No, I’m serious!” Noya whisper-yelled. “I’ve always liked you, Ryuu!”

Tanaka took a deep breath before busting out in laughter.

Noya then glared at him, mad that he would laugh about this when he was the one who had started all of this in the first place.

“What are you laughing for?!”

“Dude, we sound like the chick and the dude from the movie!”

Noya couldn’t help but laugh too at this realization.

“Ah, god damn it! We do!” He playfully punched Tanaka’s shoulder, smiling now. “Ah, but I was serious! I do like you, man!”

“So what do we do now?” Tanaka asked, still laughing.

Noya was silent for a bit before finally looking back up and Tanaka, smiling.

“You could… kiss me again?”

Tanaka’s cheeks flared, surprised that Noya actually wanted him to kiss him. He had never done romantic stuff like this before either so it was all so new to him.

“R-Really? I can?”

“I mean, if you don’t want to, you don’t ha-”

Tanaka cut Noya off, quickly locking their lips together again. Once again, it felt so good. So soft…

Noya melted into the kiss this time, letting out a soft noise of approval. He never thought that he’d be kissing his best bro like this unless they got like… drunk or something. It was pretty fucking nice.

“Your lips are so soft, Noya.” Tanaka mused happily.

“Shut up,” Noya laughed, breathing lightly against Tanaka’s lips. “You’re so fucking gay.”

“Gay for youuuu~” Tanaka grinned, picking the smaller boy up playfully and bring him onto the bed with him. He tossed him onto the bed and got on top of him, making a silly face. “Youuu know you want me, bro!”

“Pfft, haha!” Noya pushed him away, laughing at the stupid face he was making. “Not with that face!”

“I like your face.” Tanaka smiled down at Noya, returning back to his normal face.

“You’re so embarrassing, man!” Noya chuckled, poking Tanaka’s cheek. “I like your face, too. I even like the dumb faces you make too.” He smiled sweetly.

“Ahh!” Tanaka was filled with joy. He hugged the smaller boy, rolling them both over on their sides on the bed. “Can we cuddle again tonight?”

“For ‘warmth’?” Noya asked playfully.

“Nah, out of L-O-V-EEE~” Tanaka answered, kissing Noya’s forehead repeatedly.

“Mm-hmm,” Noya closed his eyes. “Being with you makes me feel warm inside.” He whispered as he began to doze off to sleep.

Tanaka held one of Noya’s hands, not feeling scared at all to do it this time.

“Love ya, dude.” He whispered as Noya nuzzled into his chest.

“I love you too, Ryuu.” Noya replied happily, kissing Tanaka one last time before they both fell asleep.

And this time they both fell asleep warmer and happier than ever, Tanaka being able to hold Noya’s hand and Noya being able to hold his...

Noya’s eyes quickly snapped open.

“Ryuu?”

“H-Huh? Yes?” Tanaka opened his eyes again, glancing down at Noya.

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

Tanaka chuckled, squeezing Noya’s hand tighter.

“Yup!”

“Hell yeah.” Noya smiled, closing his eyes again.

And this time they actually fell asleep, warmer and happier than ever. ♥

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> reviews & kudos would make me hella happy to anyone else reading ♥


End file.
